Quality of experience (Quality of Experience, QOE) indicates subjective experience of a user on the satisfaction of a certain product or service. It usually serves as one of the key indicators for evaluating the quality of a communication service, such as telecommunication, and is used to assess the service quality of various telecommunication services (such as conversation, short message, and Internet access through Wi-Fi) from the view of a user. Currently, a method for evaluating quality of experience widely used in the industry is to assess the relationship between quality classes by establishing indicators of quality of service (Quality of Service, QoS) and through dial test, where the indicators of quality of service indicate key performance indexes (Key Performance Indexes, KPIs) of network elements, the key performance indexes include time delay jitter and packet loss, and the quality of experience classes (MoS scores) are acquired by means of subjective assessment through dial test. By inputting the acquired key performance indexes and the quality of experience classes into a pre-defined neural network model for training, the mapping between the key performance indexes and the quality of experience classes can be acquired. When it is required to evaluate the quality of experience of a certain service, the corresponding quality of experience can be predicted by acquiring a certain or multiple key performance indexes of the service. However, the scores for the quality of experience classes reflect the assessment of dial test personnel, but not assessment of local common users. The key performance indexes cannot directly evaluate the objective quality of service, and accordingly service parameters cannot be accurately adjusted according to the quality of experience classes to ensure QOE of a telecommunication service.